Good Or Bad?
by vanessahstar1
Summary: Happily ever after is never easy. And for Evie, it only gets easier.
1. Chapter 1

1

Evie watched everyone around her carefully. She couldn't believe anything that had happened to them. She and the others from the Isle Of the Lost had become good; Maleficent was no longer a true threat to them. And her mother couldn't get to them. None of their parents could get to them.

Itt had been a week since Ben's coronation. Since then, the girls had been coming to her wanting fashion advice—all except for Audrey of course, everyone knew she was to prideful for that. Mal had been on more and more dates with Ben. And everyone expected them to marry before long. But would they be married? Evie thought so, but first Mal still had the desires to go to school and learn, not ready to be queen.

Right now, she was trying to keep everything together. Carlos tried to help her, but she wasn't sure why. And she thought at times she could do it better alone. But Mal was also trying to help in her spare time though she had little of that. Jay seemed to be getting close to Jane for some reason, and that made her happy. As long as her friends were happy, so was she.

She didn't know; however that she was being watched. A dark-haired woman looked in at her, her eyes narrowed. She didn't like Evie much; she was upset with her. A second woman was around the back of the castle, a man waiting toward the front.

She was here to spy. That was it. The woman she worked with said they had to help their friend, but she didn't see any friend. If they were unable to do anything with help, they would work alone. They had gotten free on their own after all. She needed no one. And she would never accept help again.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Jane was confused. She had decided to go out the back door, and what she saw startled her. The woman before her was clearly not familiar with the area. "Who are you?"

The woman watched her, smiling sweetly. "You don't know me? Well that's alright Darling. You'll know soon."

The girl stepped away from her, afraid. "No. I don't think you're supposed to be here."

The woman smiles. "Well your mother doesn't know… I intended to surprise her. I think we could be best friends if she let me in."

Jane shook her head, stepping further back. "No… No I don't think so. I don't trust you."

The woman sighed. "Please? Really I just want to see our future princess for myself. You have to trust me… I would never hurt you or her. I love Mal as much as anyone else in this kingdom."

Jane laughed. "That's not saying a lot. Most people don't like her that much. She's Maleficent's daughter after all."

The woman nodded. "ut I always believed the children deserved a chance. They are not responsible for their parents' decisions after all"

Jane nodded slowly. "Yes. Hmm, you might be alright after all." She walked her in slowly, rushing to find her mother though she finds Mal first. Her friend paled and stood back, her eyes widening as she steadies herself against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Mal's head spun. How was this happening? The barrier was still up wasn't it? As far as she knew it was. So how was she seeing Jane here?

Okay, Jane was supposed to be here. But Cruella De Vil was not. Yet here she was, staring Mal down. The young girl didn't like it: One of her worst enemies was inside her new home. But there was little she could do other than call the guards or report her to someone.

But then she thought of Carlos and stopped. She didn't have to like Cruella, but she couldn't report her or have her taken away. Not yet. How would she have felt if Maleficent had instantly been attacked just because of who she was? She and her friends had changed—surely their parents could. "Well… this is a surprise, I must admit."

Jane smiled at Cruella, clearly oblivious. "It worked! But I don't think she's very happy for some reason."

Cruella smiled back at her, something seeming to glisten in her eyes. "It did. I just wish it was a pleasant surprise. I mean… if she is to be our queen, she deserves to love her subjects."

Mal scowled, her voice suddenly cold. "You are no subject of mine. Now get out. And I'm doing this for Carlos, not because I actually want you here."

Jane flinched, surprised and possibly a little hurt. "Mal? What's wrong? Why are you acting like this? She hasn't done anything wrong."

Mal shook her head. "No. You don't understand Jane. How can you cover up for Cruella De Vil? How?"

Jane stepped back a little, her eyes sad. "I thought she wanted to be a friend to us. I had no idea who she was. I'm sorry Mal… I'll show her out if you want."

Mal shook her head slowly. "No… No she's probably not alone. Find the others. I'll keep her here or at least hidden. We need as much information as we can get from her."

Jane nodded and walked away,, Mal pointing to a room near her. "There. I'm being nice. Don't make me regret it." She watched the woman walk inside and sat down against the door, waiting for the others.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The mission was failing, and Cruella knew it better than anyone. Her task was simple: get in, find maleficent, and get her out. And here she was, trapped with Mal on the other side of the door. At least the room was empty, but one way or another she wouldn't be able to finish it alone. But Mal was on to her. She knew she wasn't alone, and she probably wanted her to sell out the others.

This, she thought, might not be such a bad idea. At least she could get away. Maybe. But that depended on what kind of deal she was offered and who was present. And it couldn't be very good if she had to deal with all four.

Or could it? Yes, she decided, she could handle them. As long as they didn't have anyone from this kingdom. Jafar probably wouldn't be very mad at her for failing. But EQ on the other hand? She shuddered at the thought. And that was before the door opened and she came face-to-face with Evie who was practically her mother's mirror image at the moment. At least when EQ was mad, and she knew she would be. "Evie,-"

The girl shook her head, her arms crossed. "No. Who else is here? Is my mother?" She sighed, spotting the slight nod. "Where is she?"

Cruella sighed, deciding she had lost everything anyway. What was the point in standing up for EQ? They called her Evil Queen for a reason. And if she found out she had failed, she doubted it would be as simple as a poison apple. "She's at the side entrance. She won't come in. I was supposed to do it all."

She spotted Carlos behind Evie and smiled a little, realizing she probably made the right choice. Neither of them was happy, but it was all he could do to hide one. She was helping them, and it felt kind of nice. Was this how they felt all the time? Maybe. But she could never know. She had no power like Evie and Mal. And sports weren't her area of expertise. But maybe there was something. Evie had a sense of fashion, and while it may not be perfect, she could respect it. If they combined their styles…

But she could never work with her. It was hopeless. It was all hopeless. Her life was as good as over wasn't it? No one here would ever respect her. And she knew all too well how dirty fir could get after a while. And this wasn't her favorite coat anyway; EQ would never have allowed her to wear it as it would be entirely too obvious for their purposes.

But wait. As good as this felt, she could imagine how it would be if EQ betrayed her. She couldn't handle that. So maybe it was time to be bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Carlos watched his mother closely, almost able to see the thoughts racing through her mind. He could empathize in a way—the decision to be good had been partly made on the basis that she couldn't get on to him for it. And yet a week later, she was here. But she didn't seem at all hostile.

Maybe that was cause for concern, but surely it wasn't allowed to shut out your own mother. And she was helping Evie, something she had never truly done back home. No. This was home now. That place was nice in its own way, but it was really just a prison. "And will she still be there?"

His mother smiled a little. "She will. But Evie dear, you're only giving her strength. She would never tell you she relied on the mirror for strength, but she does. She just doesn't want you to get rid of it in any way. And you could give it to one of them, but it works for her as long as you're near it."

Stunned silence fell over the group. If Cruella was telling the truth, Evie had probably helped them escape without knowing. But then Mal spoke up, surprising everyone. "Cruella… I have a lot of sway here. Okay? And… And I could use it to get whatever I wanted probably. Including anything you could possibly want. All I want to know is why you came here—and why you would warn Evie about the mirror, if that's even true."

Cruella stared at her in disbelief, Evie; Jay; and Carlos following her example. Mal would help her? Why? And—and was this what goodness felt like? "Well, the part about the mirror might be a little ridiculous. But I hate EQ. Sorry Evie—it's just the truth. If she says one more thing about a prince or saving Maleficent…"

Evie smiled. "No. I hate her too. But that's it? It's a rescue mission? Well I assure you there's no need for it. She's safe."

Mal nodded. "But… But maybe I could arrange something. Lure the others back. Say the barrier is sealed but you snuck out after Maleficent. No one will ever know. But we'll take this slowly."

Carlos watched his mother go and smiled, walking to Mal. "You didn't have to do that. You know that?"

Mal smiled. "I know. I didn't do it for her. I did it for you. Well, and I want to see my mother again. That' the only way she'll learn—if we show her love. From this distance, I can't do that."

Jay sighed. "But are you sure it's wise? You're practically turning Cruella De Vil loose on Auradon. Ben won't like it."

Evie frowned. "Maybe Mal's right though. By standing with Cruella on this, we stand for change. But maybe we shouldn't jump straight into things. We passed Goodness 101 in less than a month. If we put that to use, no one will be able to say no."

And so it was decided. They would keep the meetings a secret for now. Perhaps they would let Jane be in on it, but no one else at Auradon Prep could know where they would be sneaking off to. And who knew? Maybe Jane could distract her mother long enough for them to get out and back in without being seen.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Audrey gasped as she spotted an unfamiliar woman in the garden. She was picking one of the dark-green flowers much to the girl's dismay, only leading her to want to follow her more than she already did. She followed the woman's every move, taking her in as she walked with confidence few had around here. If she was from Auradon, surely she would know her. But she did not, and she resembled no one she could think of.

But wait. The woman she walked to looked very similar to Evie. And that's when it all made sense. The first woman had seemed a little familiar—a little like Carlos in a way. And as she watched the two converse, her mind raced. She could hear something about Maleficent—from what she could gather, the flower was supposed to act as a substitution for her being saved. And that could only mean one thing. For once, the good side had leverage. Mal wouldn't like her plan, but she would have to make her like it, and she knew how to do that.

She ran to Mal's room and knocked on the door, smiling sadly as Evie opened it. "I really hate to interrupt, but… Evie, did you know your mother's here?"

Evie nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I heard rumors."

Jay took up for her, seeming to know where she was going with this. "We were going to look into it, but you clearly beat us to it Audrey. Did you tell anyone?"

Audrey shook her head. "Well, no. I wanted to talk to Mal about it first. Because we have leverage against them."

Mal frowned unhappily, watching the girl. "Well fine. Go on… let's talk."

Audrey nodded explaining her plan to her carefully. "We'll use your mother to lure them. They wanted her. We can use that. But when they come for her, we'll hope Maleficent is good now But you know, I don't think she ever will be. It's not her way. But they won't get away with her, one way or another. And I won't tell anyone about this if you let it be done. But if not, you'll probably be found guilty of conspiracy and expelled. And you can't be a princess if you get expelled from Auradon Prep. Now can you?"


	7. Chapter 7

7

Stunned silence fell over the room as everyone took in Audrey's words and she waited for Mal's response. Mal's head was reeling. She couldn't allow Audrey to use her mother as leverage; Maleficent may not have been good to her all the time, but even she didn't deserve a fate that terrible. She was a person just like they were, after all. But maybe she could manage to save her, even after that. It wasn't the meeting she had planned, but she would make it happen. "Fine," she said softly, her eyes on the ground.

Audrey smiled. "I thought you'd see my way. You really are a smart girl Mal. Now you will report a vision in which you saw she was becoming good but that she really needed you. But you're going to insist forgiveness from those she hurt will also help—allow me to join you. So: until later, good luck."

They watched her flounce out of the room, but then Carlos turned on Mal. "So I think we're learning your word means nothing. You gave my mother your word you would help her, and-"

Mal sighed. "No one will be happy with us if they find out about that. But Fairy Godmother would be really unhappy with Audrey for threatening any of us. It goes against what Ben wanted for us here…she would see that. We can stop Audrey; we just have to beat her at her own game."

Jay nodded in agreement, seeing her plan. "So if we tell the truth and then state what she wants, we could do this. As a team."

Evie smiled, watching them form the plan. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go save our parents. Wait; did I really just say that? Am I bad?"

Mal shook her head. "No Evie. You're very good. You want to help your mother because you know if someone appreciated how beautiful she is it would help her see she doesn't have to hurt people. Just like my mother needs to learn that being the mistress of all evil doesn't mean she has to be evil. She could take evil and use it for good if she tried. And Cruella and Jafar just need to be understood and to understand. It's simple."


	8. Chapter 8

8

When Jane saw them coming, she looked up from the conversation she and Ben had been having. They were planning to surprise Mal, but that would be impossible if she caught them. And she looked upset. "Is… everything okay?"

Mal shook her head. "No. I need to speak to your mother. Now. It's very important Jane… this can't wait." The two girls exchanged a look and Jane understood she couldn't speak of it here. She stood and walked to her mother's office, knocking lightly on the door. "Mal and I have a situation."

Her mother opened the door, frowning as she looked out at her. "Well it better be more important than your hair."

Jane smiled a little. "Well it is. It is so much bigger than my hair. I think our future queen wants to give not just her mother a chance but also the others. I know she's wanted to see Maleficent; the opportunity is presenting itself in the strangest way."

It was hard to confuse her mother, but Jane could sense she had done it. "How so?"

Jane sighed. "Well… Cruella was here. I didn't know it was her until Mal told me. But… but she wasn't at all hostile toward me. Maybe—maybe we've been overly harsh with her?"

Her mother's expression was unreadable. Maybe she was considering her words. Or maybe she was so angry it was all she could do to keep herself from showing it. But one way or another, she followed her down to the others and almost seemed to turn on them. "Did any of you open the border?" They shook their heads, Mal standing. "Then how did-"

"We have bigger problems. No disrespect intended—you really have been good to us—but Audrey is a threat to us here. She wishes to use my mother as leverage because they came for her."

The headmistress watched her, trying to decide what to believe and what not. "Mal, maybe it couldn't hurt. We have to do something after all." She watched the girl stand and run, trying to follow her. "Mal! Mal, where are you going?!"

Ben sighed and stood slowly, walking after her. "Let me try and talk to her."

Mal heard her name being called. She heard the question she was asked. But she didn't stop. She was so angry with the woman that it didn't matter to her what she said or did. She simply ran to where her mother was being kept, freed her as quickly as she could, and ran from the school.

She would miss Ben. She would miss her friends. But protecting the woman that had raised her seemed more important than that. At least to her. It was like they were all against her, even though change had been proven to be possible.

She heard Ben's voice calling her and ran faster. He wouldn't catch her—no one would. She had chosen love. And now, she would choose family.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Maleficent squirmed in her daughter's arms. She didn't understand how or why Mal was holding her, and she wasn't sure she liked it. She had gotten a little bigger in the last days, but it was still a wonder Mal could keep a good grip on her. One wrong move and she would probably fall.

This form wasn't much fun to begin with. Why couldn't she just have grabbed that wand and been done with it? Why did everything have to be hard? Mal seemed to sense her fear and placed her over hand so she couldn't fall. "It's okay. We're going somewhere safe Mother. I don't know where that is, but we'll find it. You're not their leverage."

So that was why they were running away. They wanted to use her as leverage. And as they neared the border to the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent struggled more. She didn't want to go back, but at the same time, part of her did. Mal smiled a little. "Is that our safe haven? To me it sounds like a good way to be captured."

When she heard a new voice, she tried to look over her daughter's hand and see who it was. "Mal? Don't run away. I won't let them do it—you're right. Audrey was wrong to propose such an idea. But you really shouldn't have taken Maleficent and ran away like that. What if she got free before she was ready?"

Mal sighed. "I intend to show her love. That's the only way she'll learn to love. You taught me Ben; let me teach my mother. Jane's right. I've never seen Cruella so gentle. But then, maybe she just knew Jane didn't realize it was her. But she did answer our questions."

He nodded. "And you can. Just… one at a time. And maybe you should show her. You're her daughter. She needs you more than anyone else."

Maleficent looked up at Mal, struggling with the idea of what they were saying. Her daughter was standing up for her? Mal had chosen to be good, so shouldn't she hate her? Instead, it felt like something new was forming inside her. If Mal was evil, she would have been proud to stand beside her. And she was good, yet she held her so gently and so protectively. She was still proud wasn't she?

Mal smiled down at her, seeming to read her mind. "Yes I'm proud we have this moment Mother." She held her even closer, cradling her in her arms. "The truth is that I wanted you to be proud of me. But you never were. Nothing I did was good enough for you. I only hope you can learn to let love in. That would give you more power over good and evil than some silly wand ever could."

Maleficent stared at her, slowly beginning to understand. If she hadn't been so hard on Mal—if she had even held her close like she herself was being held—maybe she would have done what she wanted. And could love really be that powerful? Well, it had been strong enough to break her curse hadn't it? And it had the power to release Snow White from EQ's poison apple. So perhaps it could. Perhaps she should give it a chance. And as she looked at her daughter, she felt herself opening up to the idea, becoming bigger in her daughter's arms.

Ben smiled, backing away from Mal. "As long as you return, you shouldn't be in too much trouble. Especially if she's a better person when you get back."

Mal smiled. "Well, I'll definitely be back in time for the wedding. I just wish the mother of the bride didn't have to be cut out of it."


	10. Chapter 10

10

Mal smiled, watching him go and finding shelter near the school but not close enough anyone would find out where they were. She fell asleep almost instantly, wrapping her arms around her mother and holding her close. She unfastened a cape she had draped around herself, wrapping it around them gently. And then, she fell asleep.

But when she woke up, she wasn't holding Maleficent. Instead, she was lying beside her, wrapped entirely in the cape. When she reached for her, her eyes widened. She was like she had always been. The only difference was that now, for the first time Mal could remember, Maleficent shook under her touch. She tried to pull her under the cloak without waking her, feeling as she shifts away from the warmth. "Okay, I guess that's a no. But we're outside. And I don't care about being cold."

Her mother opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her, feeling her hands and then Mal's, smiling. "I stayed up almost all night for you Mal. And I'm still not entirely sure I understand why you're so good to me."

Mal allowed a weak smile. "You're my mother, good or not. No one can change that."

Maleficent smiled a little. "And you're going to be a good queen. Without sins. The kind of good queen everyone wants."

Mal's eyes brightened. "Yes! The wedding… I can't wait! I just… I just wish everyone wouldn't freak out like it was some sin if…"

She didn't have to say another word. Her mother knew what she meant. "I know dear. But do you ever think I let people dictate what I could or couldn't do?"

Mal shook her head. "Well, no. Not considering the fact you tried to crash my fiancé's coronation which… may have been the best thing you ever did." She smiled, draping the cape around the woman like a blanket before standing. "Look. I have to get back to the school. And I don't want to hear that you went off and got in trouble. Alright?" She turned, walking back but really not wanting to leave her.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ben smiled as he returned to his conversation with Jane. "It would seem our plan is out of order. She mentioned being back for the wedding last night…"

Jane smiled. "Good. That's an indirect acceptance!"

Ben nodded. "I know. This is amazing."

Evie sighed. "Well, I want to do something nice for Mal. She deserves it."

Jane smiled. "Okay. Well, what are we going to do?"

Evie smiled a little. "I'm going to design a really beautiful dress. Well, two actually. Because Mal deserves one. But so does her mother."

Ben frowned. "Maleficent can't just show up unannounced. You know that Evie. It would run our wedding. And she may not even be herself when it's time for that."

Jane nodded. "But suppose she is. Maleficent will never love if we cut her out of Mal's life. Now my mother's probably going to use her wand that day because it's liable to coincide with Mal's coronation. It would make a statement if Maleficent wasn't just in the crowd but stood that close to her and didn't make a grab for it."

Evie sighed. "Jane, I love your faith in her. I really do. But she's ruthless."

Ben frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be ruthless Evie? And… this was your idea. Don't tell me your backing out of it."

Evie shook her head, becoming annoyed. "No, I'm not backing out of it. But maleficent' probably never done a good spell in her entire life. It seems a little much that we would ask her not to use her powers after all this time not being able to."

Jane frowned. "We're not going to ask that of her at all. All we would be asking is that she doesn't try to attack everyone in Aura don because she wants my mother's wand. You know, like last time she was here. If she wants to use magic I see no reason why she should be prohibited from doing so as long as she follows the rules."

Evie scoffed. "Maleficent. Follow the rules. You really don't know her if you think that could happen. My mother could follow the rules before she would. But suppose she proves me wrong. I'm definitely willing to find out. The question becomes what state she's in and where Mal's keeping her."


	12. Chapter 12

12

Jane spotted Mal and walked to her, smiling. "Mal! You're back… how are things?"

Mal smiled. "Wonderful." She explained to her friend what had happened during the night she and Maleficent had spent together, her eyes sparkling as she spoke though she kept her voice down. She couldn't risk being caught by anyone. Even telling the others could be risky, but Jane seemed excited, and that gave her hope.

But of course, that was before she let the day end and headed back into hiding. Her mother was gone. And to her, it felt like something was missing. And then she realized. The barrier was still up like it was supposed to be, but what if someone had stayed behind? She had made promises after all.

And then she turned, regretting it instantly. She remembered Ben telling her she could only help one at a time, but there was her mother, side by side with Cruella. It could have been worse—at least it wasn't Evil Queen—but it still wasn't great. "So you two are trying to run away?"

Her mother smiled at her. "Oh no. Evie wanted to see us."

Cruella scoffed. "Yeah. More like she wants to see you. She doesn't even know I'm here."

Mal nodded. "And we're going to keep it that way. I don't know what she wants, but something tells me you and I should stay out of it. So: we'll simply work on impressing them."

Her mother laughed. "Have fun attempting the impossible Mal!" She ran'' toward the school, Evie meeting her halfway and the two disappearing where they wouldn't be seen...

Cruella sighed, looking at Mal sadly. "Really wish I knew what they were going to do."

Mal nodded her own expression saddening. "Yeah. Me too. Difference is, you're liable to be told. I'm not. Not until they decide to tell me. I just hope Evie's not regretting being good. I mean, evils not bad exactly, but… never mind."

Cruella shook her head. "No. Keep going. I'd be interested to hear what you have to say for once."

Mal sighed. "Well, just… It's not bad, but she doesn't need to be in it like we used to be. You know, all the way. Evie's not a bad person, and neither are you. I can feel it. You just haven't been shown how to love."

Cruella laughed. "Sure. That could happen."

Mal smiled and grasped her hand in her own. "It really could. But you have to let me in. Until then, nothing good can come of any of this."

Cruella sighed. "Yeah I know. Maleficent already explained all the little rules. You know if EQ gets out she's coming for all of us right? She knows that flower wasn't your mother."

Mal laughed. "A flower? That was your substitution? It's genius! Flowers are beautiful and inspire love! Which leads me to think they're a good place to start."


	13. Chapter 13

13

Evie smiled as she grabbed Maleficent's hand and lead her away. Why she was so happy even she couldn't explain. Butt it probably had something to do with Mal finally having herr mother for the first time in her life. Or maybe it was that she was in charge for once. "Alright. Winning her will be easier than anyone would think. It's winning a place at that ceremony that we need to work on. And my mother always said that starts with the appearance. That's why we make such grand entrances of course."

Maleficent looked at her, trying to understand. "Wait. You're good, yet you take EQ's beauty tips? How can that be?"

Evie smiled a little. "Well, she's my mother. The thing is, just because you act differently doesn't mean everything's wrong. I'm sure we could find some little piece of advice you gave Mal at some point in her life she's using even now.. But the first thing we have to do if we are to make a good impression is a pretty dress, fit for a queen." She studies the woman, her mind racing. "Now I know you have your select few colors that are preferable, but we should break tradition. It has to be everything that is not expected… a complete change both on the inside and out."

Maleficent cringed as she listened to her. "Yeah. EQ tried something like this before. I didn't care for it."

Evie smirked. "But I'm not my mother. She probably gave you no say in anything she did. I'm really just a consultant… someone to help but not the decisionmaker. Now for Mal, I'm going to do something like this." She dropped her bag and took out a pad where she had sketched out the dress, a little more elaborate than the one she had worn to the coronation though she had only made minor changes. "Now we don't want to clash with her. That's the last thing you need. But it's also a little too evil to go in and outshine the bride, even if she doesn't happen to be your daughter."

Maleficent sighed. "Yeah I know. It's not fair that you have to explain that to me."

Evie sighed. "Well excuse me. But you know, I don't have any idea what you know about goodness and what you don't. So let me help. Or we can just disappoint Mal."

Maleficent frowned, staring at her. "Evie! That's very… evil of you. I would say well done, but-"

Evie sighed. "And I would say keep your voice down. Even from here someone could overhear us. So don't blow this."

Maleficent frowned, turning slowly. "I think they did." She frowns, turning slowly. "I don't know her, but she's here."

Evie turned, her eyes widening. "Audrey."


	14. Chapter 14

14

Audrey turned the second Maleficent spotted her. If she was going to help anyone fight against the woman, she needed to not be caught. Especially, she thought, not by Evie. Did Mal even know her mother and her best friend were together? Or that they were discussing her wedding?

It didn't sound like itt. But one way or another, she would need to warn her own mother. If she was going to come to the wedding, that was fine. But she would need to be protected if Maleficent planned to attend. And Audrey herself would do her best to get close to the woman who had caused her family so much trouble until the guards could get there—or at least until Maleficent messed up. And she knew that meant going back and making things right with her. But wait—was that Mal? Yes, it looked like her. But to add to her list of surprises for the day, she was with Cruella.

She slowly approached them, careful not to let Mal see her. They were talking, and to her dismay, it didn't sound like a plot against Auradon. But that meant nothing. Maleficent was the worst villain, but Cruella was, in a way, the most manipulative. And two could play the manipulation game.

Mal was speaking. "Now of course, I know dogs are a stretch. Or… any animals in a way. But there's likely to be one when we make an entrance. So I would ask only that you try to move past it. Please? I'd really like that."

Cruella stared at her, clearly struggling with the idea. "Maybe… for that one day."

Mal shook her head. "No. This isn't a one day occasion. If you want to make things right, you have to work for it. Nobody here is going to hand you anything. Now I'm all for maybe something new on certain days, but… it has to be earned."

Audrey nodded, moving around Mal to face the two. "It's true. No one in Auradon would ever deny anything to anyone who worked for it. She's going to be a queen after all, and look how things started out for her! It's perfect."

Mal turned on her, her eyes narrowed. "Are you stalking me?"

Audrey smiled sweetly at her. "Of course not. I just thought if you would let me it couldn't hurt to have someone on the good side helping you. She needs guidance Mal. Not to be told what to do but to be shown the proper way to do it."

Cruella stared at her, her eyes wide. "I like this one Mal. She's… different."

Mal nodded. "Uhh, yeah. She is. And she hates me. Her mother's Sleeping Beauty, so…"

Audrey frowned. "I don't hate you, I just don't exactly like you. And that's not your fault. Well technically it is, but you don't believe that."

Mal scowled and turned, walking away from her as she refused to start trouble, Cruella watching her go. "What did you do to her?"

Audrey sighed. "More like what she did to me. Princess Audrey, of course. It should be my wedding everyone's planning for. But it's not. She's a boyfriend stealer. And you know, we were going to have such a good relationship. Don't be surprised when she turns against you. Because one wrong move or little exposed flaw, and she will. I promise you that."


	15. Chapter 15

15

Cruella stared at her. Could this be true? Surely not. Mal? A traitor? It could never happen.

But she would have thought it impossible if someone had told her a month ago that Carlos would want a dog as a pet and not earmuffs. So maybe Mal could be a traitor. But when she looked up, Audrey was gone. She would either have to find her or talk to Mal. And talking wasn't her thing.

Everything was becoming too much. Maleficent was gone. Cruella had vanished. And what was worse was she had lied to her. That flower was in no way Maleficent; that was obvious.

And it was just her and a lot of villains she cared nothing about. She and Jafar were the only ones with children in Auradon now, and Evil Queen knew it was up to her. If she could get through that barrier, she would be alright. But getting through the barrier would be a difficult task. Now it made sense why Maleficent had wanted the wand so much. "I want it." It was just a whisper, but it was enough. "And I want my mirror. My castle. Mhy kingdom. My title as the fairest in the land. If Evie won't help me, I'll get it all myself."


	16. Chapter 16

16

The day of the wedding came quicker than anyone anticipated. Jane was pleased Mal wanted her help to get ready though she knew it was really only due to the fact Evie was helping her mother—though as far as Mal knew she would only be doing extra preparing—and anyone else would question why she wasn't helping her. They had allowed Jay and Carlos to be in on the plan, and of course, but there was only so much Ben had been able to be told, mainly due to his close relationship with Mal. It was imperative she didn't know her mother was being completely cut out of the ceremony until time came.

Even her own mother was being kept in the dark. She didn't like it, but if she knew… Jane shuddered at the thought, trying to keep her hands steady as she put up Mal's hair. Evie had showed her what to do; it was just a matter of doing it. And Mal seemed to sense her tension. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, trying to hide her fear. "Yeah. Just… our gift isn't what you're expecting. And something tells me this is going to be worse than what I did at the coronation when my mother finds out."

Mal laughed a little. "It can't be that bad. I can't wait to see it. Honestly, I can't. I've never really had a real gift. Just the thought is nice."

Jane nodded. "I know. But you might hate it. Probably not—well I hope not—but you could."

Maleficent whimpered quietly as Evie kept working though she had learned not to move when the girl was busy. "Are you almost done? We're going to miss everything!"

Evie laughed. "No we won't. The wedding doesn't start for another two hours. And coming in right at the start would be a disaster. I was actually thinking it would be fitting if we let Aurora's daughter go first. And no, I'm not quite done. But now I see why my mother hated trying to make you look good. Mal isn't this impatient."

Maleficent pouted a little but then looked down. "Well green is not my color Evie... It doesn't look good at all."

Evie smiled as she came around to study her again. "Yes it does. Now I think we're done. Just remember. No outshining the bride. She's your daughter, and she's going to be a good queen… maybe she could work in a hers, hers, and his thrones deal somehow. But first we have to gain the trust of the people of Auradon. And that won't be easy."

Maleficent scoffed. "Are you done? I've heard this speech for at least the last month. And I don't know who that girl is Cruella keeps telling me about, but she doesn't sound very nice. Which makes her somewhat appealing. But she's not one of us."

Evie frowned. "What girl? Where is Cruella now that I think of it?"

Maleficent shook her head. "Well, you said it yourself. Trust has to be earned. And I know how to do it… I sent her to get things ready. I know my cue—you just don't have to. It's a surprise. And… you can trust me."


	17. Chapter 17

17

Audrey had planned everything. And it would all be perfect as long as she wasn't betrayed which surely Cruella had more sense than to cross her today. This was the first—and probably, no hopefully, the last—time she would work with a villain. And she could only hope she had made the right choice.

Maleficent had made their task all too easy when she sent Cruella off to gather materials for her. She would never get them, of course. Butt it had been a good excuse for her accomplice to vanish for an hour or two which, thankfully, was all she really needed. She smiled, going out to meet her. "You know what to do?"

Cruella smiled at er. "Of course. This is going to be a victory for me and for your family. I'm tired of listening to Maleficent talk about getting revenge on Sleeping Beauty… it'll be nice to have some silence for once."

Audrey scowled. "Of course. She's done enough. It's going to be nice for me to see her lose everything. But don't forget… no one can know I was in on this. You worked alone."

Cruella sighed. "Yes I know. Your precious reputation is oh so important. Listen to me Audrey. You can't afford to look bad; neither can I. Mal and Maleficent stand in our way of being on top."

Audrey nodded. "I know. And I have to go. But you know where we'll meet?" She saw the woman's nod and the two exchanged a brief smirk before going to take their places and be prepared for the wedding, Audrey instantly knowing where to go.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Cruella stood waiting behind where the wedding would be held. Audrey had insisted she wear a black gown for the occasion—if for no other reason than to blend in and not be spotted. And as the guests moved by her, not seeming to know who she was or care, she made sure only to focus on finding Mal. There she was in a light blue dress Evie had designed for her—the same dress she had shown Maleficent a month ago but with a few minor changes. Amazingly, the color didn't clash with her hair, and part of Cruella felt like she should be running to stand beside her.

But she had never been technically invited. And it stung, even if she knew it was because the people of Auradon couldn't handle her and Maleficent trying to change in one day, butt it still hurt. Mal had spent so many long hours trying to prepare her for this moment, yet she had also just made her question her more. And all that aside, Maleficent had ruled her life for the last twenty years. It was going to be her honor to crash her daughter's wedding. It would be the best day of her life. She wrapped her coat around her more securely, unwilling to let anyone mess it up. It was one of her finest, after all. And after today, the De Vil name ould be restored to its former glory.

Ben had turned to face Mal, Jane and Evie walking toard ttthem as he addressed her and the people of Auradon, telling her how much he loved her and how he wished only the best but explaining to the people that some gifts are harder to comprehend than others. She smirked a little, knowing where this was going even before Evie opened the door opposite her window. It wasn't in the plan, butt she still ran for it, no longer seeming to care about the coat's condition as she chases Maleficent inside, a collective gasp going through the room as the ttwo enter.

Mal beamed, spotting her even before she did her mother, her eyes sparkling. "I can't believe it. You actually came. I know the deal was one at a time, but I don't care. Two will do even better."

Jane frowned, sensing her own mother was about to turn on the two. "Don't. Please. We've been working with them—tteaching them the basics. You know, like you told Mal she could?"

Her mother shook her head, her eyes narrowed. "We agreed one at a time. I see two."

Jane frowned, going to stand beside Maleficent with Evie, Mal taking Cruella's hand in her own. "Please Mother. Evie and I have spent the last month showing Maleficent all the things she's been missing out on… all she needs is the joy of celebration. Please? You can't force her out. We won't let you."

Mal nodded. "I wanted my mother to be here; I had no idea she would be. But I know Cruella can do something good. Face it—some of her ideas are really good, and Evie can also have really good ideas. I know they could do great things for Auradon together. But it's up to you to let them and to not let everyone here down. I don't say these things as a friend or daughter. I say them as your future queen."

Cruella stared at Mal, then looked to where Audrey sat in the crowd. She was confused. Audrey had called Mal a traitor, yet when she had the best chance to betray her, she didn't. Instead, here she was, standing up for her. Very few had ever done that. And, of course, all eyes were on her and Maleficent, waiting. "Well… the truth is, I didn't come here to be nice. I came here… to ruin everything. Evie? Will you use the mirror for me dear?"

Evie nodded. "Okay." She produced the mirror, holding it. "Magic mirror in my hand, who is the most corrupt in the land?"


	19. Chapter 19

19

Mal covered the mirror with her hand. "Evie! No!"

Evie frowned. "Mal… It's okay. I promise."

Mal shook her head. "No. We have to do this the right way."

Jane looked at her, her eyes sad. "You know, I've heard that once you go through the magic barrier nothing can stop you from helping others or even going back through it without being effected."

Mal didn't know where that random piece of information came from, and neither did she care. Not, of course, until Cruella made a break for the exit. Some in the audience tried to stop her; others seemed frozen where they sat. It was annoying, but it was all she could do to make one attempt at a sell to stop her, and even it had no effect as she was already out the door by the time Mal got the words out. She could do nothing but hope for the best.

On the Isle Of the Lost, Evil Queen sat waiting for some miracle to occur. Nothing could be done to help her here. Twenty years she had found no comfort, even in her mirror. And it was with Evie now; everything had been taken from her. And then she heard footsteps and a sharp knock at the door. "She ran to it, finding Cruella outside and picking her up. "I thought you were supposed to be in Auradon."

Cruella nodded. "Yeah. But we… We can get out. Get the others. We… We're leaving EQ."

Evil Queen's eyes widened and she hurried around the castle, gathering things together and making herself as beautiful as she could and gathering the others on the island. "Now unless Cruella's lying, our time has come and the barrier will be unable to hold us. Shall we?" The others cheered, following her though she reluctantly lets Cruella lead, knowing shee had never wanted a kingdom. "And did I mention, my friends, that this will be the feat of the century? We will be the greatest villains ever to walk this Earth. And Maleficent will be nothing compared to us… today, her hold over us breaks!"

Back at the wedding, or what was supposed to have been the wedding at least, Carlos and Jane were in a heated argument. She insisted it was only right others should know what had been kept from them, but Carlos also knew how his mother was. Cruella would stop at nothing to get the glory she desired, even if that meant she unleashed a war. And that was before he saw her leading a crowd of angry villains toward the castle. The guests scattered, many trying to flee.

Mal tried to help her mother toward the exit, but Maleficent pushed her away and sank to her knees. "They want me. Just get out. And if Queen's one of them, make sure she goes back. Or… Or I don't care what you do."

Mal frowned. "My reign begins when I grab that wand Mother. You said it yourself. With it and your septor, we will be able to bend both good and evil to our will. It's the perfect plan."

Maleficent bit her lip. "Mal… I don't know if this is a good idea. Butt… But if you can do this, no. If we can do this, it could save Auradon and prove we're not so bad."

Mal nodded. "I know. I just can't believe Cruella betrayed us. I thought she was good now."

Evie frowned. "She didn't. Not until Jane gave her the idea to. All she needed was the information, and… and it's not worth it. Is it?"

Maleficentt looked between the two, trying to decide if they were seriously considering helping her prove herself. "No. It surely can't be worth it to lose everything."

Mal nodded. "Well that's how I feel, but I'm not Cruella. So…"

Carlos walked to them, eyes sad. "She's not that bad, honestly. All our parents are a little different."

Evie nodded. "I guess. But why would she do this? I even had a little fur trim on the dress I made for her. Though I know red isn't her color."

Maleficent sighed. "Yeah. And this shade of green isn't mine, so…"

Mal smiled a little, trying to ignore the army Evil Queen was leading toward them. "I know. But you're still beautiful Mother."f


	20. Chapter 20

20

Evil Queen stopped the second she reached the blue carpet on the steps, looking around until she found the anchorwoman and storming toward her. Snow White was here, and she was going to pay for what she had done. The others broke formation, each trying to get their own revenge though several were forced to retreat. Not that she needed them anyway.

Cruella frowned, looking around but remembering what Mal had told her. If she attacked anyone, it would seriously hurt her. But she didn't see any dogs as it was, so there went her revenge. But then she realized what she could do. Her own accomplice was her revenge against all that was good. She ran toward Mal and her mother, following them as they approached Fairy Godmother. "Mal!"

Mal frowned, looking back. "Yes?"

Cruella looked at her, knowing she could trust her. "Well, just… Audrey let me in. You deserve to know. And it would be truly evil of me not to tell you."

Evie frowned. "Well, Audrey's always had it out for us hasn't she? So this should be no shock. But strangely, it is." She frowned, turning to stare the other girl down from where she hid with her mother and grandmother, Queen Leah fixing Maleficent with a cold stare but trying not to get her attention, focusing on Evie as she kneared. "How could you Audrey? And if you were going to let her in, you could have done it for a good cause."

Audrey glared at her, the two girls breaking into an argument of their own as Maleficent snaps her fingers a few times to call Cruella over to her. "We're going to beat EQ aren't we?"

Cruella frowned, watching her. "Yeah… Yeah or we could convert her. That could work?"

Mal shook her head. "Not right now. Listen.. I'm going to grab the wand; you two occupy anyone else who might want it."

Maleficent laughed. "Her? Do good? That would never happen."

Fairy Godmother frowned, watching them approach. "I would have said the same thing about you a year ago Maleficent. So-" She feigns surprise and fury as Mal calls her wand to her, pretending to turn on her but smiling triumphantly as Evil Queen notices and starts toward them, Maleficent and Cruella blocking her path.

Mal was focused on Evil Queen with everything she had. And it looked like she had the woman's undivided attention, at least for the moment. She walked toward her, her hand out in whaat could almost have been a greeting for anyone else, knowing Evil Queen would see it as a chance to overpower her. Mal smiled at her. "Come on. You don't want to do this."

Evil Queen glared. "Why? Because Maleficent's going to curse me or something?"

Maleficent turned on her, her eyes narrowed. "Yeah. I'm thinking about it." She raised her scepter as Mal raised the wand, the two for once in perfect synchrony with each other. Her only fear was that Mal couldn't control the power she could now wield, but she knew she had to believe in her daughter even if no one else did. It was a mother's duty to her child; she had learned that much at least.

So as Mal cast her good spell, Maleficent cast one of the darkest curses she could think of, unable to keep back a laugh as Evil Queen fell to the ground, her eyes half open and an expression of hate crossing her features as she stared up at her former leader. "Didn't think I'd do it did you Queen?"

Mal smiled, her own spell meant to help her learn faster—or at least keep her from escaping. "See? It's not so bad."

Evil Queen stared up at her but nodded slowly, allowing herself to be taken from the hall reluctantly. Evil would still win.


End file.
